You know You're In Trouble With Lioness When
by Colored Sabotage
Summary: Simply look at the title. The gang thinks of some not-so-funny-to-Lioness jokes. Lioness's reactions towards them after.
1. Chapter 1

**You know you're in trouble with Lioness when...................**

**You tease her like you would a cat. Instances: "Come here kitty-cat!!"**

"_**Here kitty! Where are you? Come here kitty-cat!"**_

"_**WHY! I OUGHTA! I'M GONNA-"**_

"_**Wha-OW! NO!! HELP! PLEASE! SOOOMMMEEOONNEE!!!!"**_

_**~*~**_

"_**Ow." Hawk was laying on a hospital bed.**_

"_**How'ya doing?" Axel asked, leaning on a chair.**_

"_**Oh you know- OH NO! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Lioness had walked in, to give Axel a water he asked for. She stalked out again, smirking.**_

"_**Who's a scardey cat now Hawk?" Still smiling, Lioness left the hospital.**_

**You throw her a stuffed mouse, and tell her to catch and kill.**

"_**CAT! Catch!" Shark had just thrown a...mouse. Into her lap. A snarl erupted from Lioness's throat. **_

"_**SHARK!!"**_

"_**Yeah?" A devious smile faded, and etched upon Shark's face lay a horrified glance.**_

_**~*~**_

_**Shark is now in the hospital, rated for uncommon scratches on his face and neck. Two A.T.O.M. members in the hospital.**_

**When on April Fools Day you hand breakfast served in a cat dish to her.**

"_**Here's breakfast, Lioness.....hehe." Yet again, snarls erupt, echoing around the kitchen.**_

"_**HELP!!!!!!!" Lioness hits a pressure point on King's neck, and he blacks out. **_

_**~*~**_

_**King is laying in a hospital bed, in between Shark and Hawk. He still hasn't woken up. Axel examines his teammates. He sighs, then leaves the hospital. He had to talk to Lioness.**_

**When you try and tell her how to behave.**

"_**Ow." Axel had a hard time adjusting himself. He was in the hospital. "No surprise here," He muttered. Lioness walks in. As she sits down, her team shrinks back from her.**_

"_**Lioness, I'm gonna-"**_

"_**Kill me? Hawk, there's a fifty-fifty chance on who will win, and I think we all know who that's gonna be." She smirks, then leans back.**_

"_**So, Hawk, Shark, King, Axel," Lioness gives them all a hard glare. "What, exactly, have you learned, these past weeks?"**_

"_**Not to mess with Lioness,"**_

"_**No throwing mice at you,"**_

"_**Never play a prank on you that has to do with cats,"**_

"_**Never. Call you kitty again." Their mutters satisfied her at least.**_

"_**Good. I'm going to go now. You have two more days." She walked out.**_

_**~*~ Two days later**_

"_**Man, its good to be back!" They all crashed on the couch, yet jumped up when Lioness entered.**_

"_**Chill." A look and a smirk, then she was gone.**_

"_**So." Hawk turned to all of them. "What shall we do to Lioness next?"**_

_**Hawk is in the hospital. Again. **_

"That's just a little story that I thought up quickly. It was kinda fun. Tell me what you think!!!


	2. Hawk's Joke

**You tease her like you would a cat. Instances: "Come here kitty-cat!!"

* * *

**

It was two days before April Fool's Day, and almost every teen in the city was scheming and buying last minute supplies. Lioness, however, wasn't doing anything, and was in the workout room.

"You know, I would think you, of all people, would be scheming. I'm sure you're dying to play a few pranks against Hawk." She turned around to see Axel standing in the doorway.

"I think I'll let him off easy this year." She turned and punched a punching bag, and swept a strand of hair out of her face.

"The day you let anyone off easy Lioness, is the day I hate surfing." Shark retorted at Lioness' comment, overhearing the conversation. Axel nodded.

"Yeah Lioness, its not like you at all to let anyone off easy."

"Well, then tell Hawk to watch his step, if you sincerely think he's in danger."

"Roger that captain." Shark joked as he went to go to the joke store. Maybe Lioness wasn't joining in on the fun this year, but that doesn't mean Shark wasn't. Axel just looked at Lioness for a long time.

"What?"

"Nothing. Its just that I'm not sure if I believe you."

"You're being paranoid."

"Lioness, we are talking about you. I think we all have reason to be paranoid." Axel left and Lioness started punching cardboard forms, in the shape of Paine, and Spidah. After demolishing them, she went to go watch TV.

"Here kitty! Where are you? Come here kitty-cat!" Lioness' eyes narrowed to slits. The guys, lately, have been a real pain in the butt with the cat jokes. Not to mention they were kinda lame.

"HERE KITTY KITTY!!!! I BOUGHT YOU A BALL OF YARN TO PLAY WITH!!" Indeed, a ball of yarn came rolling down the stairs, stopping at her feet.

"Here KITTY!" Lioness was kinda PO'd right now. Stomping up the stairs, she yelled into the hall, "WHY! I OUGHTA! I'M GONNA-" Not much was heard after that, seeing as she broke Hawk's door with a deafening crack and threw him into the hallway a few minutes later.

"Wha-OW! NO!! HELP! PLEASE! SOOOMMMEEOONNEE!!!!" But King was at the store, Shark at the joke store, and Axel with Garrett somewhere around town. As Hawk tumbled down the stairs, Lioness went to her room.

* * *

_**An hour later**_

"Hawk? Hawk!" King and Shark arrived home, and the first thing they saw was yarn, and a broken looking Hawk on the floor.

"Shark, call the hospital." King directed as he inspected Hawk's body. He looked around, and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"LIONESS WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"IT'S CALLED JUSTICE KING!"

"IN WHAT WORLD??"

"MINE!!"

~*~

"Ow." Hawk was laying on a hospital bed, adjusting himself, trying not to move too much.

"How'ya doing?" Axel asked, leaning on a chair. He had walked in a few minutes ago, but waited a few minutes before he said anything. He had tossed a few jet magazines at Hawk, and a mirror too. Apparently, according to Hawk, they were lacking them in his room.

"Oh you know- OH NO! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Lioness had walked in, to give Axel a water he asked for. Lifting her eyebrow at him, she handed the water to Axel.

"And why exactly am I a danger to you Hawk?"

"You should know! You threw me out of my own room! And down the stairs!"

"I have exactly no idea what you're talking about." She stalked out again, smirking.

"Who's a scardey cat now, little kitty?" Still smiling, Lioness left the hospital. Axel put his head in his hands. From the conversation he basically got the gist of what happened. Standing up to go, he turned back to Hawk.

"You really shouldn't joke around like that with her Hawk." Axel left the room, to go find Shark.

**Tada! The first one, in length. Thanks to everyone reviewing, I really appreciate it!!!!**


	3. Shark's Jibe

**You throw her a stuffed mouse, and tell her to catch and kill.

* * *

**

The gang, minus Shark, and Hawk for that matter, was watching TV. Axel got up to go to the bathroom, and King went to the kitchen. That left Lioness sitting on the couch, alone, with the remote. 'No problem there,' she thought. As she flicked through channels, she thought about April Fool's Day. It was now only one day away, and already Axel got gotten water dumped on his head. That was all Shark's doing of course. She giggled at the thought, and went back to watching the show. She heard someone stand at the doorway, but didn't bother to turn around.

"CAT! Catch!" Shark had just thrown a...stuffed mouse. Into her lap. God, did Shark want to end up in the hospital or something? When the next mouse landed in her lap, it was actually alive. And squeaking. A snarl erupted from Lioness's throat. 'They want a cat, they're gonna get one alright.' Lioness jumped from the couch with another feral snarl.

"SHARK!!"

"Yeah?" His devious smile faded, and etched upon Shark's face lay a horrified glance. As she landed on him, making him fall, she dug her nails into his skin. His scream echoed through the building, and King and Axel came rushing towards the one-sided fight.

"HELLLPPP!" Axel wrapped his arms around Lioness' waist to pull her off of his other teammate, and King reached for the phone.

"Hello? Uh yeah. Could you get a room ready please?"

"In which station?"

"Do you have a feral-attack station?"

"I'm sorry sir, we don't."

"Uh....the ER might work then."

~*~

Shark is now in the hospital, rated for uncommon scratches on his face and neck.

"Hey buddy." King was sitting at Shark's bedside.

"Ugh. Hey King. Can you believe that they won't let me out of this place?" Scratches on Shark's face looked somewhat menacing, though when Hawk commented on them Shark just mumbled something about cats being menaces. Hawk was asleep, and Axel had just walked in the room.

"Hey Shark. How's it going?"

"You know, developing a fear of doctors, praying I don't need a shot, the same old thing that runs through your mind everyday when you're in the hospital."

"I see. How is Hawk doing?"

"I swear. If I have to hear another one of his corny pick-up lines directed towards another nurse, he's gonna be mute for a few days." King laughed and Axel smiled.

"What's going on?" Hawk awoke groggily.

"Enjoy you're beauty sleep Hawk?" Shark laughed at his own jibe.

"Whatever. You're just jealous that I'm much more handsome, brilliant, and incredibly amazing. I understand, it happens to all of us." Hawk attempted to move his hand, but with the many casts it was kinda hard.

"Whatever dude. I'd never envy you." Axel was worrying though. Two A.T.O.M. members were now in the hospital, because of Lioness. He shook his head slightly, and walked out the door with a goodbye.


	4. April Fool's Morning

**When on April Fools Day you hand breakfast served in a cat dish to her.**

King was in the kitchen, and Axel was in the workout room when Lioness came down the stairs. It was April Fool's Day, and Shark and Hawk were still in the hospital.

"Hey Lioness, did you want some breakfast?"

"Sounds good I guess King."

"You don't sound too sure." He replied as he went to prepare eggs for her.

"Mm...maybe its just because its April Fool's day." She looked at King, long and hard, for a little while. Feeling the eyes on his back, he turned.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Here's breakfast, Lioness.....hehe." King set a cat dish in front of her, with her breakfast in it. To top it off he asked if she wanted to eat on the floor. 'Seriously, they need brains.' Lioness thought. She slowly got up, and pretended to go to the silverware drawer.

"Lioness?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." Yet again, snarls erupt, echoing around the kitchen. 'Whoops,' she thought. King's eyes widened.

"Uh, h-hey L-lioness, i-it was j-j-just a j-joke..." King slowly backed away from Lioness. Knowing what was coming he let out a cry.

"HELP!!!!!!!" She advances on King, and jumps on him.

"Look, you guys did the same thing last year. I decided that you all should get through your thick skulls that I'm not a kitty, and even if I was, you'd be dead right now. Okay?" Lioness hits a pressure point on King's neck, and he blacks out. Axel came rushing into the room.

"LIONESS WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Lioness stomped up to her room, fed up with the team. 'Argh, if only they'd stop making such stupid jokes.' She thought as she punched a pillow.

~*~

Axel called the hospital, and got King there. He sighed as he heard the doctor say that King could be out for a few days, unconscious but still living.

King is laying in a hospital bed, in between Shark and Hawk. He still hasn't woken up. Axel examines his teammates. He sighs, then leaves the hospital. He had to talk to Lioness.


	5. Confrontation

**When you try to tell her how to behave.**

"LIONESS!!" Axel got back and called out.

"IN THE KITCHEN!" He attempted to calm himself as he slowly walked to the kitchen, wanting to put off the confrontation as long as possible.

"Spill Axe. You look like you need to talk." She set down the plate she was holding, and turned to look at Axel.

"Well- Um- Due to- Uh- Certain _events, _lately, I- Uh- Have to ask you to stay calm, and not to rip your teammate's heads off."

"I never ripped their heads off. I just gave them a message." She said calmly.

"But that's the thing! You can't do whatever you want! You can't beat them up for no good reason! You can't-"

"Axel." Lioness' voice became dangerously low.

"You- You did not, just tell me, that I can't do something."

"That's it! Right there Lioness! Right there! Stop acting like you can do anything you want! Stop having this absurd attitude that you've been showing lately! Stop-" Lioness couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP TALKING AXEL!" He eyes glinted dangerously. When he opened his mouth and let out a 'Don't you dare' she lunged at him. With all friendship forgotten, she now felt obligated that she had to teach Axel a lesson. Because, **no one, **no one, tells her, how to act.

~*~

"Ow."Axel had a hard time adjusting himself. He was in the hospital.

"No surprise there." He muttered. The gang agrees with him. King was awake, Hawk was almost healed, and so was Shark. Lioness walks in, and as she sits down, her team shrinks back, further into their pillows. Hawk, who leaned forward slightly, burst out,

"Lioness, I'm gonna-" She cut in.

"Kill me? Hawk, there's a fifty-fifty chance on who will win, and I think we all know who that's gonna be." She smirks, then leans back. After a few moments of silence and tension, Lioness spoke again.

"So, Hawk, Shark, King, Axel," Lioness gives them all a hard, intense glare.

"What, exactly, have you learned these past days?"

"Not to mess with Lioness,"

"No throwing mice at you,"

"Never play a prank on you that has to do with cats,"

"Never, call you 'kitty again'." Their mutters satisfied her, at least, they'd have to do.

"Sounds like you've learned your lesson. That's very good. I'm going to go now. You have two more days." She walked out.

~*~

**Two days later.....**

"Man, its good to be back!" They all crashed on the couch, yet jumped up when Lioness entered. It was almost like a silent pact they made, never turn their backs on Lioness for a few days.

"Chill guys." She gave a look and a smirk, then she was gone, up to her room. They all sighed in relief.

"So." Hawk turned to the Shark, King, and Axel, and lowered his voice.

"What should we do to Lioness next?" A heavy Latin textbook flew out and hit the back of his head, another landing on his head as he fell to the floor. Sighing, King picked up the phone.

Hawk, is in the hospital again.

**So, I kinda felt that I should put a bit of back round in this, thanks to reviews, and I thank Dory, Dory13, KittyLuv, Dragon-Ninjagirl, Tari-001, and Okami's princess for the reviews. They were really appreciated, so I think its only fair that these past chapters of back round are dedicated to you six. Thanks a bunch, including anyone else who reviews!! :D**


End file.
